Rudolph and Hermey Returns
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Rudolph and Hermey visits to see the Equestria Girls, Safety Queen and the kids from El Principe - Dos. No flames or bad reviews allowed and would be reported.
1. Chapter 1

Hermey and Rudolph are going back to see their friends from last year. They will get to see the Equestria Girls as a matter of fact. They have yet to see Safety Queen, Diana and their friends of course. Hermey is a human who doesn't like to make toys and becomes a dentist. Let's hope that Hermey and Rudolph will visit their friends.

"Hermey, you have to go with Rudolph" said one of the elves.

"Why?" Hermey asked.

"Because you have to see your friends" said one of the elves. "In fact, Santa will send you there"

"Thanks" said Hermey.

"Have fun, Hermey" said one of the elves.

Hermey went to the sleigh with Rudolph and left the North Pole.

"I hope that Hermey will have a good day" said one of the elves.

In Canterlot, the Equestria Girls are decorating their house in time for Christmas.

"I can't wait for Hermey and Rudolph to come see us again" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Same here, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Safety Queen, Diana, Sue, Nancy and their friends are coming to visit here as well" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is true, Sunset" said Twilight. "I have not seen them for a while"

"Me either, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "It is going to be a great Christmas this year"

"I hope so, Sunset" said Twilight. "It will be nice to see Hermey and Rudolph"

"We haven't see them since the Christmas race" said Rainbow Dash.

"That is true, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

They saw Santa, Hermey and Rudolph flying around Canterlot.

"Look, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Hermey and Rudolph are here"

"So is Santa" said Twilight. "Here they come now"

They arrived at their house and Hermey and Rudolph got off the sleigh.

"Hi, girls" said Hermey. "We haven't to see you in a long time"

"We know that, Hermey" said Sunset Shimmer. "It's nice to see you again"

"Thanks, Sunset" said Hermey.

The girls are happy to see Hermey and Rudolph returns to Canterlot. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Meet Equestria Girls

Rudolph and Hermey have arrived at Canterlot. They will get to see the Equestria Girls as a matter of fact. They have saw some of the girls when they decorated their house in time for Christmas of course. The girls will be introduced themselves when they met Hermey and Rudolph. Let's hope that the girls will meet Hermey and Rudolph.

"Here we are, Rudolph" said Hermey. "We are in Canterlot"

"Yes, we are, Hermey" said Rudolph. "By the way, is this where the Equestria Girls live?"

"Yes, Rudolph" said Hermey. "Let's go ahead and say hi to them"

"Okay, Hermey" said Rudolph.

They went to one of the girls' house and talk to them.

"Hi, girls" said Hermey.

"Hi, Hermey" said Sunset Shimmer. "Welcome to Canterlot"

"Thank you for having me, Sunset" said Hermey.

"No problem, Hermey" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am Sunset Shimmer and these are my friends"

"Hi, Hermey, I'm Rainbow Dash" said Rainbow Dash.

"I am Pinkie Pie" said Pinkie Pie.

"I am Rarity" said Rarity. "I am the fashion designer"

"I am Fluttershy" said Fluttershy. "I am good at taking care of the animals"

"I'm Applejack" said Applejack. "I lived at Sweet Apple Acres"

"And I'm Twilight" said Twilight. "A friend of Sunset Shimmer.

"Nice to see you, Twilight" said Hermey. "I'm Hermey"

"And I'm Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" said Rudolph.

"Good to see you, Rudolph" said Sunset Shimmer. "We are decorating our houses because Christmas is about to come"

"It sure is, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Christmas is a good holiday, darling" said Rarity.

"I hope I can get Christmas presents" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we are in the nice list"

"We sure are, Sunset" said Twilight. "We have doing good every year"

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "I was in the naughty list once when I took your crown from you"

"It won't happen again, Sunset" said Twilight.

She gave Sunset a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Meet Arthur

Hermey and Rudolph are getting ready to see Arthur and his friends. They have already met the Equestria Girls as a matter of fact. They will go to Elwood City with Santa on the sleigh like usual. They can't go to Elwood City by car since it will take forever to get there. Let's hope that Rudolph and Hermey will go Elwood City with Santa.

"That was nice to see the Equestria Girls in Canterlot, Hermey" said Rudolph.

"It sure was, Rudolph" said Hermey. "Where are we going now?"  
"We are going to Elwood City, Hermey" said Rudolph.

"Is that where Arthur and his friends live?" Hermey asked.

"It sure is, Hermey" said Rudolph. "In fact, we will go there on Santa's sleigh"

"Okay, Rudolph" said Hermey. "Girls, it was nice to see you"

"Thanks, Hermey" said Rainbow Dash. "I see Santa's sleigh"

"Come on, Rudolph" said Hermey. "See you later, girls"

"Bye, Hermey" said the girls. "Bye, Rudolph"

They went to the sleigh and left Canterlot.

"We will get to Elwood City soon, Rudolph" said Hermey.

"I hope so, Hermey" said Rudolph.

In Elwood City, Rudolph and Hermey arrives there and got off the sleigh.

"Thank you for taking us to Elwood City" said Rudolph.

"No problem, Rudolph" said Santa. "See you later"

Rudolph and Hermey went inside Arthur's house as Santa leaves the city.

"Hey, Arthur, look who's here" said D.W. "It's Rudolph and Hermey"

"Welcome to Elwood City" said Arthur and his friends.

"Thank you for having here, Arthur" said Hermey.

"Anytime, Hermey" said Arthur. "Christmas will about to start soon"

"I heard about that, Arthur" said Hermey. "We just visit the Equestria Girls in Canterlot"

"That's nice of them, Hermey" said Arthur. "I haven't seen them for a while"

"We saw them, Arthur" said Rudolph. "They told you to say hi"

"That's great, Rudolph" said Arthur. "We can see them again soon"

"Same here, Arthur" said D.W.

"I like to see you friends, Arthur" said Rudolph.

"I'm glad they liked you, Rudolph" said Arthur.

Arthur and his friends have met Rudolph and Hermey at his house. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. School

Rudolph and Hermey are going to two different schools in Elwood City. Hermey will go to Lakewood and Rudolph will go to Elwood City preschool as a matter of fact. Hermey can see some other Arthur's friends at Lakewood and Rudolph will see D.W.'s friends will from Elwood City preschool. Let's hope that they can go to different schools in Elwood City.

"Rudolph, we are going to school today" said Hermey.

"Which school am I going, Hermey?" Rudolph asked.

"You are going to Elwood City Preschool" said Hermey. "And I will go to Lakewood Elementary"

"Okay, Hermey" said Rudolph.

They split apart and went to different schools. In Lakewood Elementary, Hermey went inside and see some Arthur's friends.

"Hi, who are you?" Francine asked.

"I am Hermey" said Hermey. "I am a dentist and I don't make toys"

"I'm Francine" said Francine. "I am dating with Arthur"

"You have hit the circle with him inside" said Hermey.

"I sure do, Hermey" said Francine. "In fact, I won't do that happened again"

Then, Hermey's phone rang and he answers it.

"Hello?" Hermey asked. "Hey, Jermey, how are you doing?"

"Who is he talking to?" Muffy asked.

"I'm talking to my brothers, Jermey and Lermey" said Hermey. "They are at the school where Diana and her friends goes"

At that school, Jermey and Lermey are talking to Hermey on the school phone.

"So, do you enjoy Elwood City?" Jermey asked.

"I sure did, brother" said Hermey on the phone.

"That's great, Hermey" said Jermey. "Say hi to Arthur and his friends for us"

"I sure will, brother" said Hermey on the phone. "See you later"

He hangs up the phone.

"So, is he in Elwood City?" Sue asked.

"He sure is, girls" said Lermey. "Kermey is with Safety Queen and her friends"

Over there, Kermey is having lunch with Safety Queen and her friends.

"Queen, that is good ham for the holidays" said Kermey.

"Thanks, Kermey" said Safety Queen. "I hope you brothers are doing good"

"They are" said Kermey. "My brother Hermey told me that Rudolph is in Elwood City Preschool"

At Elwood City Preschool, D.W. and her friends are looking at Rudolph's red nose.

"Your nose lights up" said D.W.

"It sure is, D.W." said Rudolph. "I am the red-nosed reindeer"

"I'm glad you came here, Rudolph" said Emily.

"Thanks, Emily" said Rudolph.

He lights up his red nose and the kids sees it. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Snowstorm

Hermey and Rudolph are having a great time in Elwood City. Today is Christmas Eve as a matter of fact. They will keep an eye on the snowstorm of course. Snowstorm is a bad weather so Hermey and Rudolph will leave the city whenever the storm comes. Let's hope that Hermey, Rudolph and the rest of their friends will go to Santa's workshop.

"Great day at Elwood City, Hermey" said Rudolph.

"I like to see Arthur and his friends" said Hermey.

"Same here, Hermey" said Rudolph. "In fact, it's almost Christmas Eve"

"The bad news is that the snowstorm to about the cities where our friends live" said Hermey.

"They can meet us at the workshop" said Rudolph.

"I hope so too, Rudolph" said Hermey.

They saw the radar that the snowstorm is coming.

"Rudolph, we better go now" said Hermey.

"Why, Hermey?" Rudolph asked.

"Because the snowstorm is going hit some of the cities" said the Hermey.

They saw Santa Claus came to pick up Rudolph and Hermey.

"Let's go, you two" said Santa Claus.

They got on the sleigh and left Elwood City after they pick up Arthur and his friends. At the school where Diana and her friends goes, Lermey and Jermey are about to leave to school.

"Students, you have to come with us" said Jermey.

"How come?" Diana asked.

"Because the snowstorm is coming" said Lermey.

At Safety Queen's school, Kermey is looking at the radar for the snowstorm.

"We better go, Queen" said Kermey.

"The snowstorm is pretty bad" said Safety Queen.

"They will meet us at the workshop" said Kermey.

They left the school and got on the sleigh with Santa.

"Are you brothers okay?" Hermey asked.

"We are, Hermey" said Kermey. "Our sister is in the workshop"

"I can see the workshop" said Rainbow Dash.

"Why did you bring the Equestria Girls?" Jermey asked.

"The snowstorm, brother" said Hermey.

They arrived at the workshop and saw Hermey's brother Herma.

"Brother, I'm glad you are safe" said Herma.

"Thanks, sis" said Hermey.

They will have Christmas Day at the workshop. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Last Chapter

Hermey, Rudolph and their friends have arrived at the workshop in time for Christmas. They had a terrible snowstorm as a matter of fact. They will open their Christmas presents of course. The elves are good at wrapping presents. They will see what Christmas presents they got as in Arthur and his friends as well as Diana and her friends, the Equestria Girls and Safety Queen and her friends. This will be the last chapter of this Christmas story.

"Thank you for bringing us to your workshop, Hermey" said Sunset Shimmer.

"No problem, girls" said Hermey. "We are having a Christmas Day here at the workshop"

"I haven't been here" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Me either, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Girls, the brought you the Christmas presents" said Hermey. "I hope you will like them"

They went to the Christmas tree and they began open their Christmas presents.

"I got a new tablet" said Twilight.

"A new sewing machine" said Rarity. "It is amazing"

"It is a good present" said Rainbow Dash. "In fact, I opened my present"

"What did you get, Rainbow?" Twilight asked.

"I got a new soccer clothes" said Rainbow Dash.

"Great choice, Rainbow" said Twilight. "We need for the World Cup in Russia"

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "We better practice before we go to Russia"

"It takes a few days before we can play soccer" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is true, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "I will be the best soccer player in Equestria"

"New party supplies for me" said Pinkie Pie. "Just what I need for a party"

"That's nice, Pinkie" said Hermey. "It will be a great party"

"I hope so, Hermey" said Pinkie Pie.

"A new cage for Angel" said Fluttershy. "I will keep him in there so he won't get lost"

"Better take care of him, Fluttershy" said Hermey.

"I sure will" said Fluttershy.

Everyone else got their Christmas presents and they opened them up. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and Happy Holidays. The end.


End file.
